le cri des anges déchus
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: Son sang la rend particulière, car grâce à lui, elle peut voir les souvenirs enfermés dans les objets. Un don bien étrange, surtout quand celle qui le porte ne peut pas se souvenir de sa mère et de tous ce qui touche à elle.Utile pour sauver le monde. OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Petite modif's, je viens de voir que je n'avais pas mis de petit commmentaire de départ.. comment ça??? Et bien, la tête ailleurs, dans les nuages, dans mes rêves,...

Bref, je remédie donc de suite à ça, et en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Comme d'hab, les persos de square enix ne sont hélas, pas à moi, mais il n'empêche que j'en fais ce que je veux, et les autres sont à moi !!!

* * *

La douce lumière de la lune s'infiltrait dans le manoir à travers les fenêtres, bariolant le sol.  
Les longs doigts des branches d'arbres griffaient avec vigueur le mur extérieur, poussés par le vent qui sifflait à travers chaque ouverture.  
La toiture vétuste craquait à chaque passage un peu plus poussé du vent.  
Hormis les bruits extérieurs, le manoir était calme. Un silence de mort planait dans les couloirs et les pièces, poussiéreuses et vides de vies.

Soudain, un bruit de caisse que l'on traîne brisa le silence.  
La poussière s'éleva dans la chambre provoquant une quinte de toux chez la responsable du capharnaüm récent.  
Une chevelure rousse émergea du nuage de poussière. De grands yeux verts tentèrent de percer à travers.  
Après s'être frotté les yeux à l'aide de son bras, la jeune rouquine se remit à l'œuvre. Ses longues jambes prenaient appuie sur le sol, ses longs bras fins tiraient avec acharnement sur la lourde caisse.  
Une fois amené au centre de la chambre, elle s'arrêta, s'essuya le front de son bras et entreprit de l'ouvrir. L'entreprise était ardue, car la caisse était encore plus difficile à ouvrir qu'à tirer. Pourtant, l'adolescente ne se découragea pas pour autant.  
Elle posa la main sur la caisse, ferma les yeux, et d'un geste ample la frappa du tranchant de la main.  
Le couvercle s'ouvrit, dévoilant les trésors endormis dans la caisse depuis de longues années.  
Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de curiosité, et d'une main avide de curiosité, elle attrapa le premier objet venu.

Celui-ci ressemblait à un petit flacon de porcelaine, plus volumineux vers le bas, et se terminant de manière plus rouquine se concentra. Autour d'elle, la pièce changea.

La poussière disparue, les rideaux prirent une belle teinte bleutée, et non grise comme elle l'était il y a quelques instants. Les trous et les déchirures disparurent. Les meubles reprirent leur beauté d'antan. L'odeur de moisissure et de poussière disparurent pour laisser place à une odeur de cire.  
Le couvre lit n'était plus marqué par les mites et le parquet reluisait.  
Une femme se tenait devant la coiffeuse. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns noués en une queue de cheval.  
La jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle savait que celle-ci était triste. Elle tenait dans ses mains le petit flacon, le tourna puis l'ouvrit.  
Une fragrance de fleurs touchées par la rosée s'en échappa et chatouilla les narines de la rouquine. La femme devant le miroir pleurait. Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes réguliers. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et cet endroit qui semblait jusqu'alors chaleureux, devint froid, triste et terne. La femme referma le flacon et tout fût fini.

L'adolescente revint dans le manoir tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Vieux, sale et dans un état de délabrement. La tristesse lui enserrait le cœur, comme dans un étau. Comme souvent après ce genre de voyage. Elle reposa le flacon dans le carton et sorti un livre. Un livre à la tranche abimée, aux pages cornées et dont le titre était à peine lisible sur la couverture. Un livre qui avait du être lu de nombreuses fois. Elle le prit et le rangea dans sa besace, petit sac de couleur kaki, qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Elle continua de fouiller dans la caisse dans l'espoir de trouver un autre trésor, qui n'aurait de valeur que son histoire. C'est ainsi qu'elle rajouta à son butin une partition, une lettre tachée de sang et dont certains mots avaient fui sous les gouttes de larmes salés et amères. Elle la rangea dans l'enveloppe et la fourra près du livre, pensant qu'elle la lirait plus tard. Des bibelots, des choses sans grandes importances, une brosse à cheveux, une paire de lunettes dont il ne restait qu'un verre, mais elle fut attirée par un tout autre objet, dont la lumière qui s'en échappait était d'une pureté sans pareil, douce, légère, envoutante, apaisante. Lorsqu'elle tenta de sortir le petit objet, il s'avéra que celui-ci était attaché à une chaine d'argent. Un pendentif. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle, Lenia, serait attirée par un objet si inutile ? Mais une forte magie vivait dans la pierre de lune qui se trouvait à son bout. Une pierre qui avait de forts souvenirs à révéler. Plutôt que de la ranger dans son sac avec le reste de son butin, Lenia passa le collier à son cou. La pierre laiteuse n'était pas froide à son contact, comme elle aurait pu le croire. Une chaleur douce et nostalgique s'en échappait.

Un bruit à l'étage inférieur attira son attention et elle dut quitter la contemplation de la pierre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle referma la caisse et se hâta de rejoindre silencieusement le couloir.

Des voix lui parvenaient du grand hall. Plusieurs. Doucement et avec prudence, elle s'avança, afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

- Il n'est pas ici.

- En effet, notre frère ne se trouve pas ici, il va donc falloir repartir à sa recherche.

- Combien de temps cette recherche va-t-elle durer ?

- Je n'en sais rien Loz, autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

- Il n'y a personne ici ! La voix provenait du premier étage. La jeune femme qui venait de parler descendait les marches, d'un pas sur. Sa longue chevelure ondulant sur ses épaules. Votre frère n'est pas ici. Cet endroit a connu des malheurs, beaucoup de malheur, j'espère juste pour lui, qu'il n'ait jamais eu à passer ici.

- Qui es-tu donc, jeune effrontée ?

- Je suis ici dans le but de chasser les trésors de souvenirs. Puis je vous ai entendus. Elle les détailla. Ils avaient tous les trois une couleur de cheveux assez atypiques. Argentée. De beaux visages et des yeux encore plus magnifiques.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis reposèrent leur regard sur la jeune fille.

- Je peux peut être vous aider à trouver votre frère.

- Non merci, nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans toi. Son odeur nous a conduite jusqu'ici, mais je pense qu'il n'y est plus depuis longtemps.

- Autrefois la ville a brûlée, et les flammes ont emporté bon nombre de vies. C'était il y a sept ans. Peut être a t-il succombé au feu ardent.

- Il est toujours en vie ! s'écria le plus jeune.

- Mais il n'est plus ici. Dit d'un ton monocorde celui qui avait de longs cheveux fins.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Ne nous gène pas ! S'écria le plus jeune à l'attention de la rouquine.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Vous me sembliez quelque peu... Perdus, j'ai juste voulu vous aider. Dit-elle, souriante.

Ils partirent, quittant le manoir et ses fantômes. Le plus jeune se retourna avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Dans son regard, on sentait de l'interrogation.

Lénia se retrouva seule. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour aller au devant d'eux, elle qui ne raffolait pas trop des contacts humains. Mais ils ne dégageaient pas la même chose que les humains normaux, ce qui l'avait attiré à elle. Ils lui ressemblaient. Pas totalement humains, différents. Une odeur de culpabilité, de pécher, la même qu'elle.

Soudain, elle s'effondra, le monde autour d'elle chavira, devenant flou, les images se brouillèrent devant ses yeux. Elle les vit, tous les trois, lutter contre un jeune homme blond. Le plus jeune fut le premier à partir, puis ce fut le tour des deux autres. Une explosion déchiqueta leur corps, les ramenant à la planète sous forme de poussières.

Un haut le cœur la secoua. Un mal de crâne s'insinua en elle comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Et sous l'effet de la douleur, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement qui se changea en un cri. Un cri noyé parmi tant d'autres qui avaient autrefois parcouru le manoir, témoin de nombreuses autres douleurs, de différents types.

* * *

ce chapitre vous à plu???

il soulève je pense déjà des questions je suppose, pour moi oui en tout cas, mais je sais où je vais, même si j'ignore encore comment je vais tourner le tout.

Merci de cette lecture, on se retrouve aux chapitres suivants


	2. vision d'enfance

Me revoilà pour la suite!!, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'uploader, je n'avais pas une fin de chapitre satisfaisante ( j'ai écris ce chapitre avant même que l'intro ne soit posté).

Humm, que dire? Juste qu'on en apprend un peu plus, mais pas encore assez pour savoir qui est Lénia, mais son pouvoir est intéressant, vous verrez pourquoi.

Merci à Mélior et Lys9191 pour leur rewiew. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, le reste arrive et est en cours d'écriture.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.

et bien sur, comme d'hab, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf les miens

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube se dessinaient sur le plafond de la petite pièce. Une odeur de cuisine sucrée venait chatouiller les narines de Lenia, « réveilles toi » semblait-elle dire. C'est d'un pas engourdit qu'elle quitta la chaleur et le confort du lit pour rejoindre la cuisine, où son père l'attendait, une spatule dans les mains, des pancakes dans la poêle.

- Enfin réveillée ma chérie ? Tu as fait un grasse mat' aujourd'hui. Des cauchemars encore ?

- Non, pas cette nuit. Une nuit noire et vide d'images, pour une fois.

Son père passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Il avait des cheveux noirs pour sa part. ils étaient indomptables. Lénia remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir hérité de ses cheveux, les siens étaient soyeux, doux et surtout roux. Un roux qu'elle ne tenait même pas de sa mère, du moins, pas directement.

Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère. A dix sept ans maintenant, elle vivait avec son père à Canyon Cosmo, y suivait une scolarité, quelque peu particulière étant donné le lieu, et surtout partait en escapade le week end dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle quittait volontiers le village qu'elle avait eu le temps de visiter au cours des dix années depuis leur arrivée. Elle errait dans les endroits inconnus et savait qu'elle possédait un don particulier. Lire les souvenirs dans les objets qu'elle touchait. Un don que les humains normaux ne possédaient pas, elle le savait. C'est ce qui les avaient poussé, elle et son père, à quitter leur ancien lieu de résidence. Mais même s'il était au courant pour ça, son père et elle n'en parlait jamais. Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. De ce fait, il ignorait que d'autres dons avaient vu le jour et que sa fille devenait une créature qui n'avait d'humaine que l'apparence et sans doute aussi les sentiments.

Sa quête de souvenirs des autres avaient commencé quand elle avait découvert son don mais par la même occasion, découvert qu'elle ne possédait aucun souvenir de sa mère, ni de son passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait de sa mère, c'est ce que son père avait bien daigné lui dire, sans cela, elle-même ne savait rien. Elle était morte alors qu'elle avait quatre ans, mais rien ne lui revenait. Ni le son de sa voix, son visage, son odeur, rien qui ne la concernait. Elle aurait au moins espérer lui ressembler, ainsi, elle aurait vu de sa mère en elle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. « tu es son portrait craché, hormis les cheveux », aimait lui dire son père.

Elle prit son sac après avoir embrassé son père et quitta la petite cabane. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle pour atterrir sur le sol avec agilité.

Bugenhagen avait quitté le monde des vivants pour rejoindre la planète et celui qui dirigeait à présent le canyon était le seul survivant de son espèce. Cependant, il se trouvait qu'il lui arrive de quitter son poste pour veiller à la préservation de la paix dans le monde. Un discours de pacifiste pensait Lénia. Mais au moins, peut être cela changerait-il les choses. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait aidé à préserver le monde d'une grande menace. Et le météore avait fini par disparaitre. Et surtout, ce n'était pas un humain qui se tenait à la tête de ce village, mais un être différent, alors cela apportait-il un peu d'espoir à Lénia, celui qu'un jour elle trouve sa place en ce monde, dans un endroit où la différence ne fait pas peur, et où elle serait alors acceptée.

Depuis qu'elle contrôlait son don, les choses allaient mieux. Chaque objet possède en lui un souvenir au moins, et il était difficile pour elle de ne pas les voir à chaque fois qu'elle touchait un objet. La vision d'un passé oublié pouvait surgir à tout moment, dès le contact, ou plus tard, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait prévoir. Mais maintenant, c'est elle qui décidait de voyager, et non plus son don.

La classe avait commencé. Petits et grands étaient mélangés, pas assez d'élèves pour faire des sections. Ici, on n'apprenait pas les maths ou la biologie, mais l'histoire de la planète, des cycles de vies, l'astrologie, comment lire et comprendre le langage des étoiles. Le langage de la planète, celui des âmes. Les cours étaient intéressants, mais pas assez pour susciter la concentration de Lénia, qui se perdit vite dans la contemplation d'un piège à rêves, dans le coin de la salle. Le cours avait lieu à même le sol, les élèves se trouvaient assis sur des coussins cahiers posé sur leur jambe pour prendre des notes. Ici, pas de bureau, ni de chaises, à quoi bon, et surtout, cela gênait l'observation du ciel. Lénia tentait d'imaginer ce que l'objet pouvait bien garder comme souvenirs. D'où venait-il ? Qui l'avait conçu, par quelles mains avait-il bien pu passer. Quel cauchemars avait il pu avaler. Si seulement il pouvait avaler les siens. Lénia avait toujours été sensible aux cauchemars. Des cauchemars liés à des souvenirs oubliés, les siens, ceux de son père où de parfait inconnus, mais en général, ils étaient rares et peu violents. Depuis peu, depuis sa rencontre avec les trois jeunes argentés, elle en faisait bien plus souvent. Des rêves d'une violence inqualifiable. Elle se réveillait la nuit en pleurs, ou alors nauséeuse, et en sueur. Ce qu'elle voyait semblait si réel, qu'il était difficile de s'en détacher. Elle savait que les choses qu'elle rêvait allaient arriver, comme pour ce qu'elle avait vu dans le manoir. Elle savait aussi que ses visions étaient liées à un objet, qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son propre don. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait, mais c'était ce pouvoir qui l'avait attiré, et elle refusait de s'en séparer. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que les cauchemars étaient provoqués par la pierre de lune, elle avait décidé de le ranger dans un écrin de soie, qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère. Elle gardait la boîte avec elle, l'un comme l'autre représentant un cadeau inestimable dont elle refusait d'être séparée.

Une fois le cours finit, elle passa devant l'objet de sa convoitise, et hésita, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Elle se ravisa quand elle remarqua que le professeur l'observait, et quitta la pièce.

L'air frais lui caressait le visage et faisait danser ses cheveux comme des flammes en furies. Elle aimait le vent, doux, rafraichissant, qui lui touchait le visage comme les caresses d'un amant.

Elle monta tout en haut du village afin de voir si elle pouvait trouver Nanaki. Depuis sa prise de poste, ils leur arrivaient de discuter sur le monde, les autres villes, les autres continents. La curiosité de la jeune fille n'avait pas de limite. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était une fois de plus absent. La porte était fermée. Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la canyon et la vue d'ici était imparable. La terre s'embrasait de couleur cuivre plus foncé, les ombres s'étendaient entre les failles, la chaleur descendait doucement. C'était là une vision apaisante. Mais cela ne pouvait plus satisfaire Lénia. Elle rêvait de grands espaces inconnu, de plaines et de forêts. Et surtout, elle voulait se souvenir de sa mère. En visitant le monde, peut être trouverait-elle quelqu'un qui daigne lui en parler, quelqu'un, qui l'aurait connu. Elle se laissa aller à ses réflexions quand le soleil finit par disparaitre totalement, laissant la place à la lune pâle. Elle redescendit prendre le dîner chez elle. Son père, comme à son habitude, était très joyeux, lui posait des questions sur sa journée, ses cours, ce qu'elle voulait manger demain. Il n'avait de cesse de parler. Lénia ne lui en voulait pas, il tentait tant bien que mal de combler l'absence d'une mère, et c'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Elle monta dans sa chambre après le dîner. Elle pensait prendre un bain, mais une lueur la stoppa. Elle se rendit près de son sac, et l'ouvrit. Après une recherche partielle, la lueur semblait provenir de son coffret, celui qui contenait le pendentif en pierre de lune. Elle le passa autour de son cou, et le pendentif reprit son aspect normal.

Les vapeurs du bain enveloppaient toute la salle de bain. L'eau était chaude et délicieuse. Lénia se laissa plonger avec délice et une fois allongée, ferma les yeux. Le pendentif toujours à son cou trempait dans l'eau laiteuse. Une fois que le sommeil l'eut gagnée, la lueur reprit, avant de pénétrer dans le corps de la jeune fille.

_- tu vas attendre bien sagement dans ta chambre. Je viendrai de déposer un baiser quand j'irai me coucher._

_- Mais maman, je veux que tu restes avec moi. J'ai peur, il y a encore pleins de gens que je ne connais pas. Maman, ne vas pas en bas. Restes avec moi._

_- Mon amour, ton père compte sur ma présence._

_- Mais les gens savent même pas qu'il est mon papa, et qu'il est ton amoureux._

_- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Grâce à moi, papa est plus fort._

_Le petit garçon, un enfant blond regardait à présent ses pieds, en se tortillant._

_- Alors, tu l'aimes plus que moi ?_

_- Non mon ange, je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un plus fort que toi. La femme, une belle femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que son fils lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle le borda, lui sourit et une fois la lumière éteinte, ferma la porte._

_- Maman… Le petit blond pleurait, caché sous ses couvertures, le corps secoué par ses sanglots._

_La belle femme blonde descendit avec grâce les marches du long escalier du manoir. Ses cheveux caressaient ses épaules au rythme de sa descente, tout comme le pendentif à son cou. Sa longue robe blanche lui donnait l'air d'un ange descendu des cieux et c'est par un sourire tendre qu'elle accueilli les visiteurs qui se pressaient dans le hall._

_La fête battait son plein. Les invités, de riches hommes au ventre bedonnant pour la plupart, preuves qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, regardait la belle femme avec avidité. _

_Un homme la prit par le bras, et la mena un peu plus au loin de la foule. _

_- Maman, non… snif, maman !!!!!!!!!!!_

Lénia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie dans le bain, et ce qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas ce don elle avait pu rêver, mais plutôt le cri qu'elle avait cru pousser. Toute chancelante, elle se leva, et sortit du bain. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le pendentif était toujours à son cou. Elle ne vit pas les larmes qui avaient coulés le long de ses joues, noyées par l'eau et les vapeurs du bain, mais un étrange malaise se dispersa en elle. Peu à peu les images de son rêve s'envolèrent, mais elle n'oublia pas l'image de la femme, si belle, si douce et pleine de grâce, ni celle du petit garçon, en proie au chagrin le plus profond.

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous à plu? J'avoue que ce pouvoir me permet d'aller dans le passé, et je trouve ça intéressant au possible.

pleins de nouvelles questions s'ouvrent à la suite de ce chapitre. Mais vous verrez.

Un chapitre court, mais qui va me permettre de changer de rythme pour la suite.

Bon, bin à la prochaine


	3. rencontre du destin

bonjour à tous, de me lire.

voici enfin le chapitre 3, plus complet, et enfin la trâme principale se met en place.

Je tenait à remercier tous ceux qui me lise et en particulier Mélior, Lys9191 et Zod'a pour leur rewiew, continuez à me lire^^

Bon blablatage habituel sur les perso de square que ne m'appartiennent pas et Léni et son père et (plus tard) qui eux m'appartiennent.

sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Le soleil frappait fort, comme chaque jour au canyon. Debout de bonne heure, Lénia quitta le village afin de retourner à ses habituelles escapades du week end en dehors de la ville. Là, un chocobo bleu l'attendait. Aqua, du fait de sa couleur, lui donnait des coups de bec. C'était un présent de son père, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle monta en selle, et lui caressa le dessus de la tête. Il partit alors à toute vitesse dans la direction que sa maitresse avait choisie.

Après deux bonnes heures, le chocobo s'arrêta devant la ville de Nibelheim. Lénia n'avait pas finit son expédition de la dernière fois et comptait bien trouver d'autres trésors pour agrémenter sa collection. Elle pénétra dans le village puis dans le manoir. La dernière fois, elle avait fait les chambres, le bas ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, elle se souvient de cet endroit. Celui de son étrange rêve. Malgré les floues qui l'habitait, elle ne pouvait se tromper, la fête avait eu lieu ici, dans ce grand hall. Elle pénétra dans la pièce de gauche, au fond et y découvrit un piano. Elle s'assit devant et effleura les touches. Un horrible son sortit lorsqu'elle appuya un peu plus fort ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle se concentra cette fois avant de le toucher, libérant son esprit, l'ouvrant à un autre univers.

La pièce changea. Des rideaux étaient à présents aux fenêtres, feutrant la lumière du soleil. Le parquet, bien qu'abimé, reflétait encore la lumière du jour. Du piano s'échappait une douce mélodie. Devant le piano, quelqu'un jouait. Il s'agissait de la femme de son rêve. Les cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils étaient soyeux, on aurait dit des fils d'or. Elle portait une robe couleur émeraude qui lui sciait à merveille. Ses yeux couleurs océans regardaient un point vers un horizon lointain. Sans doute celui de la musique. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ces lèvres. Elle était l'image de la femme, l'image de la mère. Tout en étant dans la contemplation de sa vision, Lénia continuait de caresser les touches du piano.

- Que faites- vous là ?

Une voix venait d'interrompre son « voyage ». Émergeant, elle regarda le responsable. Un beau jeune homme blond, aux traits fins et au visage bien dessiné.

Il était assis, sur une chaise, non, à y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'un fauteuil roulant. L'homme avait une posture gracieuse malgré cet attirail peu commun. Et pour donner du poids à sa prestance, il portait un costume blanc, des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. _Les mêmes yeux que cette femme, _pensa Lénia. Elle fût rapidement charmée par l'étranger, et pour la première fois, eu honte de son accoutrement de garçonne. Un short noir, coupé court aux cuisses, et un bustier bleu ciel, ainsi qu'une coudière en tissu sur le bras droit et une mitaine en cuir sur la main et l'avant bras gauche. Ses cheveux noués en une natte semblaient vouloir s'enfuir de toute part de ce rangement qui n'était pas à leur convenance. Ses bottes montantes noires et fines, étaient pleines de sable de terre rouge. Elle ne se sentait pas femme, et cela la gênait. L'image de la femme restait figée devant ses yeux, comme si en ce moment elle se trouvait face à elle. Cette femme pleine de grâce. Sortant de sa réflexion, elle vit que l'homme attendait une réponse, et qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme, plus grand, portant en queue de cheval laissant son front entièrement dégagé et permettant ainsi de voir une étrange marque sur celui-ci l'accompagnait. Il se tenait en retrait, un peu plus loin derrière le fauteuil, mais ne perdait rien à la scène.

- J'explore les lieux. Dit Simplement Lénia. Que pouvait-elle raconter, si ce n'était qu'elle faisait les ruines de cet ancien manoir à la recherche d'un trésor qui ne plairait qu'à elle.

- Ce lieu est privé, et malgré son état, il appartient encore à la shinra.

Depuis près d'un mois, elle en rencontrait des inconnus dans ce lieu réputé être désert.

- Il est dit que cet endroit est hanté, je suis venue vérifier par moi-même. Mais les seuls vrais fantômes qui hantent ces lieux, sont ceux du passé. Non, je suis déçue, il n'y a finalement aucun fantôme ici. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. J'ignorai cependant que quelqu'un pouvait encore se prétendre maître des lieux. Je m'excuse de mon intrusion ici. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, et jeta un regard en arrière. La curiosité la piquait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Je me demande cependant, ce qu'un homme tel que vous peut bien venir faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il y a tant à faire pour redonner à ce manoir l'aspect qu'il avait autrefois, pour faire disparaître poussière et moisissures qu'à vous deux, vous y serez encore dans un mois.

- Cela ne regarde que moi. Il tourna sa chaise et fit face à la rouquine. Mais voyez vous, j'avais besoin de revenir ici, pour affaire personnelle. Si vous voulez bien partir à présent. Tseng, préviens les autres, dis leur de nous rejoindre et réserve des chambres à l'hôtel. Nous ne pourrons pas dormir ici après tout.

- bien Chef.

Lénia passa le pas de la porte et se retrouva à l'air frais. Le vent soufflait doucement, mais cela ne l'apaisa pas. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'aura pas su dire si c'était de rage ou d'attirance pour cet homme. Il l'avait traité avec un tel dédain.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois dans le parc de la demeure. Elle aimait bien venir ici, mais c'était sans doute la dernière fois pour elle.

0000000

Contemplant le ciel étoilé, Lénia repensait à sa journée, et à cet homme. Elle baissa la tête et contempla sa poitrine, avant d'y poser les mains. Ouai, ils étaient plutôt de bonne taille. Ses hanches et ses fesses aussi. Elle avait une jolie taille fine, mais même avec tout ça elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas féminine. Et pourquoi elle avait le cœur si lourd.

0000000

- Chef, nous avons beau fouiller, nous ne le trouvons pas.

- Et bien cherchez encore. Il ne peut être qu'ici.

- sauf s'il a été volé. Ce qui est une chose très probable.

- Cherchez encore, il est très important que l'on mette la main dessus.

- Oui patron.

Tseng sorti de la chambre de l'auberge et referma la porte sur le Président, en pleine recherche.

Ils avaient fouillé la quasi-totalité du manoir sans trouver ce que le Président voulait. Depuis deux semaines, ils étaient affectés à la tâche, mais rien, aucune trace. Il allait devoir s'y recoller.

00000

Les yeux fatigués, Lénia quitta sa maison pour rejoindre l'école. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir. Elle faisait de plus en plus de rêves étranges, dont elle ne se souvenait pas forcément, mais qui la fatiguait. Le dernier en date, celui de cette nuit même, elle avait vu son père. Il la pourchassait, le regard vide, un sourire démoniaque lui étirait les lèvres. Il cherchait à la tuer. Il se dirigeait vers elle, marchant telle une poupée désarticulée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, son cœur battait à tout rompre, de peur, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ce qui semblait être une maison, elle se retrouva dans un paysage ou le ciel était rouge et le sol jonché de cadavres. Certains d'entre eux tentaient de l'attraper quand elle passait près d'eux. Ils avaient ce même regard noir et vide, ce même sourire.

« Tu finiras par m'appartenir » avait alors dit une voix, froide, glaciale même dans sa tête ou dans le rêve. Elle n'aurait su le dire, la voix était si proche. Elle lui avait pénétré les os et c'était en tremblant qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais impossible de se rendormir, le cauchemar était encore trop présent en elle.

Même maintenant que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, que la chaleur s'insinuait dans chaque pore de la peau, elle ressentait encore le froid de cette nuit. La fatigue la tiraillait. Depuis deux semaines, elle ne dormait presque plus. La pierre de lune pendait à son cou, tendit qu'elle s'endormait sur la voix du professeur d'astronomie.

000000

Une semaine de plus passa. Les recherches au manoir étaient vaines. Tseng avait ordonné aux autres turks de fouiller le manoir de fond en comble. Mais même ainsi, ce que le Président Rufus cherchait restait introuvable. Il devrait se faire à cette idée.

Quand il décida de lui en faire part, Rufus avait déjà accepté cette fatalité et même pensé à autre chose.

- Envois Reno trouver cette fille. Celle qui était là la dernière fois. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne faisait pas que visiter une maison dite hantée. Elle était là forcément pour autre chose. Elle l'a sans doute emportée avec elle. Qu'il la retrouve, qu'il fouille les environs, les villes alentours, tout le continent s'il le faut. Tseng, les nouveaux habitants du village ont sans doute visité eux aussi. Vas leur rendre visite. Poliment, sinon nous n'obtiendrons rien d'eux. Dis à Rude de fouiller le marché noir. Il se peut qu'il ait été volé et mis en vente. Qu'il retrace le parcours et retrouve le nouveau propriétaire. Elena ira avec lui. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Je ne quitterai pas les lieux tant qu'il ne sera pas entre mes mains.

- bien Président.

00000

La quatrième semaine touchait à sa fin et cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle ne dormait plus, qu'elle restait enfermée chez elle le week end, seule, allongée sur son lit, caressée par les rayons chauds du soleil ardent du désert de roches. Elle avait maigri. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, sous ses yeux, de grands poches noires avaient prit places. Elle était fatiguée et la moindre réflexion l'énervait. Son père avait plusieurs fois fait appel à un médecin de village, sans succès, l'état de sa fille se dégradait, tandis que les cauchemars empiraient.

Lénia ne pu lutter bien longtemps avant d'être de nouveau gagnée par le sommeil, bien que luttant pour échapper à ses serres ténébreuses, elle sombra doucement.

Elle revit le manoir Shinra, elle revit ce bel homme blond, et elle la vit elle auprès de lui. Après tout quoi de plus normal. Cette femme était d'une grande beauté, d'une grâce sans égale, et d'une douceur sans pareil. Elle le tenait par l'épaule, mais il était toujours installé dans son fauteuil. Sa robe blanche trainait au sol loin derrière elle, telle une traine de mariée. Elle regardait le jeune homme avec un regard remplie d'amour. Lénia savait que face à elle, jamais elle n'aurait la moindre chance et son cœur la fit souffrir, bien plus qu'auparavant. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne cherchait pas à la repousser, à lui faire comprendre que l'homme était sa propriété, elle invitait même Lénia à les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, sans même bouger, elle était auprès d'eux. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit la main.

_- Ne crains rien, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je suis là pour vous aider, tous les deux. Votre destin est lié comme le mien autrefois. Retourne en ce lieu où tu l'as trouvé, beaucoup de réponses te seront données. Cependant, faites attention, le temps nous est compté. Ne le laisse pas pénétrer ton cœur, ou tu seras perdue. Tu l'as trouvé au bon moment, sans doute qu'il a appelé ton sang._

- de quoi parlez-vous ?

_- le temps presse mon enfant. Retourne en ce lieu maudit, là bas, vous apprendrez tous ce qu'il vous faut, et il pourra t'aider, sinon, tes rêves agitées finiront par te consumer jusqu'à la mort de ton corps, mais aussi de ton âme._

Le rêve se dissipa. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil l'aveugla. Son rêve, en était-ce vraiment un ??? Devait-elle se rendre vraiment là bas ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? En regardant le cadran sur sa table de nuit, elle vit que près d'une demi-journée avait passée. Autant de temps ? Mais elle se sentait bien mieux, même si la fatigue la tenaillait. Elle descendit de son lit et enfila ses bottes, prit son sac enfila la bandoulière de ceui-ci par-dessus son épaule, puis, dans la cuisine, prit de quoi se nourrir et se désaltérer. Son père était sans doute dans son bureau à travailler. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle quitta la maison et sur le dos d'aqua, quitta le canyon pour se rendre à Nibelheim.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle y allait. Parce qu'elle avait fait un rêve ? Que dans ce rêve, cette femme lui avait parlé, et lui avait demandé de l'aide ? Mais ce n'était pas réel, et cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire, elle avait besoin d'y croire, pour ses questions sans réponse. Et aussi pour le revoir lui aussi.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'enfin elle posa les pieds sur le sol ferme, le soleil avait quitté l'horizon pour laissé place à la lune et au ciel noir étoilé. Elle flatta l'animal et entra dans la ville. Calme, froide, un léger vent venu du mont fit frissonner la jeune fille. Son léger short et son débardeur ne la couvraient en rien.

Avec précaution, elle pénétra dans le jardin de la demeure shinra. Elle s'approcha silencieusement d'une fenêtre aux vitres usées et sales. De la lumière filtrait et elle se risqua un coup d'œil.

- Et bien, tu m'en as donné du fil à retordre toi. Lénia sursauta et se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un homme aux cheveux roux, de jolies yeux bleus la regardaient, mais son accoutrement laissait à désirer. Un costume noir, tout comme l'homme à la queue de cheval de la dernière fois, une chemise blanche ouverte plus que nécessaire au niveau du col et contrairement à celui qui devait être son collègue, il ne portait pas de cravate. Je savais que le chaton reviendrait de lui-même.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu tenter de fuir, il lui attrapa le bras, non sans délicatesse et la guida à l'extérieur du jardin. Il la mena de la sorte jusqu'à l'auberge mais pas sans difficultés. Lénia se débattait, tirait en arrière et lui avait même griffé la main. Après lui avoir asséné des coups de pieds, il l'avait prit et posé sur une de ses épaule tête en bas. Mais la jeune rouquine ne se laissa pas faire, elle battait des jambes, donnait des coups de poings. Elle réussi à se balancer et ainsi lui pincer les fesses. Surpris, il la lâcha et elle se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un autre homme se mette à travers son chemin. L'homme de l'autre fois. Celui avec la queue de cheval lui barrait la route. Et il n'était pas seul, une femme blonde l'accompagnait. Elle était coincée, aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de fuir. Derrière elle, le roux, devant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Et outre le puit, pas de présence de bois « façonnable » aux alentours.

- Que me voulez-vous ! S'époumona t-elle

- Juste discuter avec toi, rien de plus.

- Pourquoi alors me forcer de la sorte et ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé la force si ce n'est que pour parler ?

- Parce que celui que tu as croisé est un sombre crétin qui ne sait pas faire preuve de diplomatie ni de galanterie.

- dis donc Tseng, tu y vas un peu fort là. Je n'ai fait que lui mettre la main dessus.

- c'est bien là le problème. Le président veut lui parler, alors soit un peu plus aimable avec elle je te prie.

- Si ce n'est que pour discuter, je veux bien.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, un bijou qui reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme interpella de dénommé Tseng. Seul Rufus pouvait confirmer si c'était cela qu'il recherchait ou pas pensa t-il.

Ils la firent entrer dans la chambre de l'auberge. Elle était très peu éclairée. Seule, une lampe de chevet éclairait une table ou reposait livres et papiers éparpillés. Devant cette table, se tenait le fameux « président », l'homme blond. A sa vue, elle rougit et détourna le regard lorsqu'il posa le sien sur elle.

Il lui demanda d'approcher mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger, tseng la poussa légèrement dans le dos et naturellement elle avança. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours intimidée. Il lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Il approcha son bras de sa poitrine. Que voulait-il faire ? Sa main se rapprocha encore.

- Ceci ne vous appartient pas.

Sa main se rapprocha d'avantage. Il allait lui prendre la pierre. Elle posa sa main dessus et recula vivement juste avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer. Mais en vain. Il avait posé sa main sur celle de Lénia et en contacte avec la pierre. Soudain, Lénia sombra dans un profond sommeil, la pierre toujours à son cou, et Rufus qui avait du lui lâcher la main tendit qu'elle tombait en arrière sous leur yeux à tous. La pierre émettait une étrange lueur pâle, qui se répondit sur le corps de la jeune femme. Sa tête heurta le sol avant que le rouquin ne puisse la retenir. Il la releva mais elle était inconsciente. Tout son corps émettait cette même lueur à présent.

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en avez vous pensé?? ça vous plait? Désolée mais ça se met doucement en place, cependant, il est important que tout soit en place pour comprendre la suite.

Voilà, J'adore Rufus, et une fois encore, je voulais le mettre dans mes fics. plus tard je mettrai en ligne (après relecture et modifications) une que j'ai où il est un des acteurs principaux (mais j'ai perdu la fin de la fic Y_Y)

Bref, vous pourrez le voir nu,...

Rufus: *comment ça on me voit nu?*

je rigole, je rigole, du moins, pas dans l'autre, mais dans celle là qui sait.

Rufus: *toi tu sais! ne joue pas avec ma nudité, je suis pudique*

ouai ouai, bref, on verra

rendez vous au chapitre suivant ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde.

Après une longue absence sur cette fic, je reviens ( manque de temps, d'inspiration,malgré la longueur de ce chapitre pardon -_-)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos rewiews et vous remercier de me lire

Bon voici la suite, un peu longue, mais elle met l'histoire en place pour la suite!

Bonne lecture, je tiens à rappeler que les persos de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres sont de mon invention!

* * *

Une étrange fragrance flottait tout autour. Un parfum doux et sucré. En ouvrant les yeux, Lénia découvrit un merveilleux paysage. Une forêt verte et touffue, des arbres d'une taille impressionnante, des fleurs qui lui étaient inconnues. Un lieu étrange empli de magie.

Elle suivit un sentier d'herbes sauvages, de fleurs étranges, et déboucha sur une petite clairière. Les rayons du soleil filtraient par l'ouverture laissée libre des arbres. Au centre, se tenait deux femmes, l'une blonde, la fameuse femme qu'elle voyait en rêve régulièrement, et une autre femme, aux cheveux longs et verts. Le tableau était des plus étranges. La femme aux cheveux verts semblait sortie de ce monde, de cette forêt, quand à l'autre qu'elle voyait souvent, elle semblait étrangère dans ce monde, peu à sa place. Pourtant, les deux femmes semblaient liées par une amitié, ou quelque chose de plus indéfinissable mais tout aussi profond. Elles étaient de dos, et parlaient, mais Lénia ne les entendaient pas de là où elle se trouvait. Elle avança et pour la première fois, entendit la voix de l'autre femme. Une voix douce et cristalline, une voix si belle, elle eut l'impression, pendant un court instant, de l'avoir déjà entendue auparavant.

- Il faut faire vite Célénia, après il sera trop tard. De plus en plus de gens succombent au mal. Nous devons l'enfermer.

- Cailin ne soit pas sotte, tu connais les risques, et je refuse de les prendre.

- Moi, j'ai décidé de les prendre, je veux que nos enfants aient un avenir, et à ce rythme, il ne restera plus rien sur Gaïa, il nous faut agir vite. C'est dur pour moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Bien sûr nous pourrions demander à d'autres, mais cela serait-il assez efficace ? Ton don d'avenir, et mon don du passé, les deux combinés, nous avons plus de chance de le défaire. Comprends-moi Célénia, …

- Bien sûr que je te comprends mon amie, mais ne me demande pas d'accepter aussi facilement un tel sacrifice.

Soudain, une lueur prit la clairière d'assaut. Plus rien ne fut visible pour Lénia. Et elle dut évoluer dans un monde immaculé.

_- Tu viens de voir une partie de mon passé._ La femme blonde. Célénia. _Cailin et moi pensions vraiment que ce serait suffisant. Sous peu, il finira par réapparaitre. Vous devrez le défaire, mon fils et toi. Le futur m'avait prévenu._

- De qui parlez-vous ? Qui va réapparaitre ? Contre qui vous battiez vous autrefois ?

_- La même personne qui refera surface, c'est inévitable, nous n'avons pas pu le détruire, juste l'enfermer et même ainsi, il gardait toute sa force._

- Qui est-ce ?

- _Un spectre. Il vit dans les rêves des gens, les transformant en cauchemars, leur volant leurs forces puis leur âme. Une fois l'âme dévorée, le corps erre à la recherche d'une autre âme, réveillée alors de son sommeil forcé dans lequel le spectre le torturait._

- Vous voulez dire que les gens se trouvaient dans le coma ? Qu'ils les gardaient ainsi ? Mais comment ?

_- Je l'ignore. Mais je sais que Cailin appelait ça son devoir. Elle portait ça comme un fardeau. Comme son erreur. Une aberration de la rivière de la vie. Mais je n'ai jamais compris de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant, tu devras le détruire, pour de bon cette fois. _

- Comment ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

_- fais des rêves ton domaine, ne le laisse pas les dominer, tu en es maître. Mais pour cela, il devra être pleinement réveillé, sinon, cela aura le même effet que de frapper dans un nuage de fumé. Sa force à finit par ronger mon âme. Fais bien attention._

- Comment va-t-il réapparaitre ? Quand ?

_- Le futur m'a été montré, avant que je ne succombe à sa torture, mais cela reste flou. Bientôt, cela arrivera bientôt. A ce moment, ce sera à vous de jouer. Je vous montrerai le chemin, si la possibilité m'en est donnée. Mais retient ceci, si jamais je ne pouvais être présente « Quand les deux posséderont la pierre de lumière, l'un devra s'enfermer dans le sommeil, l'autre veiller sur ses rêves. L'esprit alors enfermé, la lumière de la pierre devra être ravivée, et telle la lune briller. Alors, l'esprit noir sera défait. » Cailin récitait souvent cela. Un devoir des siens, qui jamais n'avait été accompli, disait-elle. Mais cette fois encore nous avons à notre tour échoué. Vous, vous devez réussir. _

* * *

Tout redevint blanc à nouveau. Une chaleur envahi la jeune fille. Elle était si bien, mais ce confort n'était qu'illusoire, elle savait qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, même si elle ne voulait pas, c'était un reflexe de son corps. La chaleur lui caressait le visage de manière insistante, tout comme la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, les draps remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, la lune filtrant entre les deux rideaux couleur émeraude. Elle était seule dans la chambre, identique à celle où elle avait été menée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se leva, ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid lui tira une grimace. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et par réflexe toucha la pierre de lune, ravie qu'elle se trouve toujours à son cou.

Elle resta un moment à fixer l'extérieur, observant les étoiles, la place, et le silence qui pesait dans la ville. Elle n'entendit pas quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, trop perdue dans sa contemplation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il toucha son épaule, qu'elle sursauta et se retourna, pour voir que Reno se tenait là, devant elle, tout souriant. Qu'avait-il vu ?

- Tu ressembles presque à une femme comme ça.

Presque, tu parles d'un compliment, pensa t-elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu nous as fait une frayeur tout à l'heure… On a pas tout compris.

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle. A votre chef. J'ai un message à lui transmettre.

- ça tombe bien, lui aussi aimerait mettre certaines choses au clair, mais ta petite démonstration tout à l'heure l'en a empêché.

Pieds nus, les bottes à la main, elle descendit les escaliers de l'auberge, et sur le pas de la porte se rechaussa. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le manoir, dont les fenêtres une fois encore étaient illuminées.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Pas plus de deux trois heures il me semble.

Reno la guida dans la pièce où se trouvait le piano. Là, des papiers avaient été éparpillés partout, laissant la pièce sans dessus dessous.

- Chef, j'ai ramené la fille.

- Lénia s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, j'ai ramené la gamine, Lénia. Levant les yeux vers le rouquin, elle ne put que le fusiller du regard.

- Bien, je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. Je n'y toucherai plus, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que le pendentif de ma mère fait à ton cou.

Lénia baissa les yeux vers ledit pendentif et le caressa de la main.

- Il se trouve que je l'ai trouvé dans ce manoir. Il se trouve aussi qu'il était destiné à me rencontrer.

- Bêtise, ce pendentif est un bijou précieux, que fait-il à ton cou ?

Lénia le regarda. Son fils, oui, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, mais à cet homme, il lui manquait cette douceur qui sciait à merveille à sa mère.

- Je dois vous parler de Célénia. De votre mère.

- Comment connaissez- vous son nom ?

- C'est une longue histoire, une histoire conté par ce que je pense être dû au pouvoir de ce bijou mais aussi grâce aux miens.

Lénia regarda l'assemblée. Le président la regardait d'un air perplexe. Reno avait un sourire qui en disait long, il se moquait d'elle. L'utain quant à lui restait stoïque, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. La blonde observait ce dernier, et derrière ces lunettes, elle ne put voir à quoi pensait le dernier.

- Assis toi, je t'écoute.

Lénia prit une chaise et s'assit, non loin du président.

Elle lui raconta son dernier rêve, et ce que Célénia lui avait dit, et surtout demandé. Elle lui parla de l'étrange femme aux cheveux d'émeraudes, du spectre. Du pouvoir de la pierre, et de ce fait, de ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas, comment quelqu'un d'un peu censé pourrait elle croire pareille histoire ? Pourtant, elle le regarda, avec des yeux presque implorant, attendant le verdict.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Tu m'as parlé de pouvoir de la pierre de lune, ce qui serait de garder pour le moment enfermer le spectre, mais aussi, une fois libérer, de le détruire ou que sais-je, grâce à sa lumière ? Ça ne tient pas debout ton histoire. Mais passons. Si je me souviens bien, tu as aussi parlé de tes pouvoirs, ça a un rapport avec tout ça ?

- Et bien, je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai pu voir des morceaux du passé. Du passé enfermé dans cette pierre. Je peux… elle le regarda, allait il la voir autrement, la rejeter ? Qu'importe maintenant, tout était déjà trop tard pour les regrets. Elle devait se concentrer sur les paroles de Célénia, même si elle n'y comprenait rien.

- Je peux lire le passé des objets. Grâce à ce don, je voyage dans le passé des objets, mon esprit se rend dans le passé et assiste à des évènements révolus.

Silence, l'avait-il cru ? Allait-il la traiter de monstre ? De sorcière ? Elle attendait avec appréhension les mots qui allaient être prononcés.

- ça se rejoint.

Quoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- je crois que je vais devoir te croire, même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. A moi d'expliquer un peu les choses, sinon, nous n'avanceront pas. Il y a peu, j'ai trouvé une lettre de ma mère qui m'était adressée. Dedans elle m'expliquait les raisons de sa maladie, qui semble être son combat contre le spectre, enfermé dans ce que tu portes au cou, pour ne pas sombrer face à lui, et qui la rongeait. Mais tant qu'elle le portait à son cou, la pierre trouvait une source de pouvoir, et donc de lumière. Quand elle périe, ma mère fit mettre ce pendentif dans une des chambre à l'abri. Mais les regrets de mon défunt père face à la perte de sa bien aimé, ou plutôt de sa source de revenu et de popularité, le poussa à mettre ses affaires dans un coin, dans l'oubli.

Le regard du jeune président se perdait au loin, à l'évocation de sa mère, mais quelque chose vint l'assombrir quand il fut question de son père.

- Dans cette lettre, poursuivit-il, elle parlait de ce que je devrais faire, une fois le spectre réveillé. Je crois qu'elle l'appelait le maître des cauchemars. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je lisais, mais des parcelles de souvenirs survinrent et je me souvins de ses cris la nuit. Je pensais que c'était la faute de sa condition de maitresse cachée de mon père de la tristesse de sa situation qui la rendait ainsi. J'avais tords. Cette… chose, la dévorait de l'intérieur et à finit par avoir raison d'elle. Elle n'a pas réussi à le détruire et maintenant, ce serait à moi de prendre le relais, avec l'aide d'une autre personne, d'un rang particulier. Du même rang que son amie. Tant que la pierre brille, il sera prisonnier, mais elle dit avoir vu dans le futur qu'il reviendrait, tout comme ce qu'elle t'a dit. J'avoue, que cette histoire me parait… assez farfelue, mais venant d'elle, je dois y croire.

- le président aime toujours autant parler… chuchota Reno à l'homme qui portait des lunettes de soleil. Et même si le sus nommé n'entendit pas, Lénia ne pu en dire autant et sourit malgré elle. En effet, il avait bien parlé aussi.

- Votre mère, pouvait donc lire l'avenir ? Reprit-elle.

- En effet, comment, je ne serai le dire précisément, mais c'est pour ce don que mon père en avait fait sa maitresse. Elle était un pion important de son jeu. Grâce à elle, il pu facilement finir ce qu'il avait mit en œuvre et ainsi il rendit la compagnie Shinra aussi puissante que tu as pu la connaître. Il pouvait anticiper tout. Jusqu'à la mort de ma mère. Il commença ainsi à perdre des points, Avalanche et la guerre d'Utai, ainsi que Sephiroth et même sa mort. A trop compter sur elle, il a finit par tout perdre.

De nouveau le silence.

-Pour commencer, on devrait essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette femme, l'amie de ma mère. Elle dit qu'il faut trouver une personne du même rang, et j'ignore s'il s'agit de toi, malgré ce qu'elle aurait pu te dire.

- Pourquoi serait-elle venue me voir, si ce n'est mon rôle ? Cette femme avait le pouvoir de lire le passé, tout comme moi, ça devrait donc suffire.

- Mais on ne sait rien de cette femme, de son rôle.

- Je sais juste qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour enfermé l'esprit dans la pierre, rien de plus. Mais si j'arrivais à toucher des objets de cette époque, je pourrai alors peut être… réussir à voir comment elles ont fait à l'époque.

- Cette fois-ci il ne faut pas se contenter de l'enfermer mais plutôt de le détruire. Et ce n'est pas un travail pour moi, même si la demande vient d'elle. Je ne suis pas le sauveur du monde, je suis Rufus, président de la shinra inc. Et tout cela me dépasse, jouer les « héros » très peu pour moi.

- Mais si je vous aide, ça devrait aller.

- Je ne crois pas non. Deux personnes, qui savaient à quoi elles avaient affaire ont échoué…Comment pourrions nous le détruire ?

- Elle m'a dit de faire des rêves mon domaine, et que nous pourrions le détruire qu'une fois réveillé. Pour le détruire, elle m'a parlé de lumière qui le détruirait.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'elles on déjà fait, l'enfermer dans une pierre de lune, dans cette « lumière » ?

- Je, je ne sais pas… Mais nous avons encore le temps de trouver non ? Lénia semblait perdue, dépassée par le flot d'information et en même temps par le manque, dont ils disposaient tous les deux. Comment procéder ? quand ?

Un mal de crâne apparu, elle se massa les tempes pour le faire passer, mais ce ne fut guerre suffisant, elle s'excusa donc et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant une des fenêtre du couloir, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait tellement dépassée. Au départ cela lui avait plu de se sentir utile, de savoir qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose, mais maintenant, qu'elle ignorait comment faire les choses, que tout n'était que questions, elle en doutait. Elle doutait d'elle, de ses capacités, et du manque de motivation de Rufus, qui bien que près à suivre la demande de sa mère, ne semblait pas touché outre mesure par la tâche qui leur avait été confiée.

Elle décida de quitter le manoir, le vent était doux, la lune brillait, elle s'assit sur le puit, et la contempla, pendant de longues minutes, quand Reno vint l'arracher à ses contemplations.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on en a parlé avec le Président, quand on aura plus d'infos on te contactera, on attendant, prends soin de la pierre.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pour le moment, oui, on va pas rester bloquer comme ça, et tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose si tu restais dans nos pattes, on a pas besoin d'une gamine avec nous, donc rentres bien sagement, et restes y, pour qu'on puisse t'y retrouver en cas de besoin, c'est clair ?

Je t'y déposerai dans la matinée.

Une fois déposé sur devant l'escalier de pierre rouge, Lénia les monta, sans un regard en arrières, vers l'étrange équipe qu'elle avait côtoyé la veille. Un peu triste de retourner à sa vie, elle monta lentement les marches, les yeux vers le sol.

* * *

Voilà la fin, le chapitre suivant sera plus court mais aussi un peu actif ( plus d'action on va dire ^^')

merci de m'avoir lu, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ( c'est important pour moi)

J'ai voulu rendre Rufus un peu plus.. docile, il s'agit de sa mère aussi, je le vois ainsi quand il est question d'elle, genre un bon fils à maman limite complexe d'oedipe, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( mais il ne sera pas tout le temps gentil rassurez vous).

et bonne journée!


End file.
